


with a dash of cinnamon

by TianYun



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), F/M, Mafia au sorta, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, modern au with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianYun/pseuds/TianYun
Summary: Four leaf clovers are the rarest of them all.What's to say five leaf clovers don't exist?Maybe she finally find where she belongs..?If only they weren't so loud -All. The. Time.
Relationships: Luck Voltia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	with a dash of cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> A short into to an AU I was thinking about. Maybe I will write more if you want! Sorry it's so short! Creating a new world from nothing is a hassle ;-; ... Maybe I should delete the original character I created T_T  
> Anyways, It was a fun idea to write, hope you all enjoy! (And maybe leave kudos/comments if I should continue)

Getting to school is a hassle. Especially when you spent an all-nighter. I quickly spread some butter on my burnt toast and scrambled outside. Today is the last day of middle school at this shabby school, which means the Awards Ceremony! Today is the day that all middle schoolers get their scholarships! Everyone is guaranteed one, even if you are a commoner like me. Pushing up the middle of my dark-rimmed glasses, I dashed to school, making it just on time. The Awards Ceremony is finally starting! I quickly made my way to my assigned seat. One by one, all of us were called to the stage. Our name, scholarship title, and high school we were trying out for was read aloud by the principal, Dr. Drouot. He was a nutcase, but he was nice. Dr. Drouot always dresses like an old wizard, with his pointy dark red hat. His beard and hair are white and flow to the tips of his toes. I totally spaced out during the whole ceremony, except for a couple times when I caught the names of two interesting people.

“Yuno Hage.”

Some tall kid with messy black hair and narrowed golden eyes stepped onto the stage. He looked kind of bored. Maybe that’s his resting face?

“Scholarship in- Whoa, Amazing! Scholarship for perfect GPA and exemplary technical skills! A four-leaf clover stamp!”

Ah. I might’ve forgotten to mention that the scholarships had stamps. The rarest is the four-leaf clover. It’s the same scholarship stamp that the Affairs Chairman had gotten when he graduated from middle school, so it was a big deal. Mostly, the smart people got three-leaf clover stamps, and if you’re worse than that you get nothing. You might be able to get into a good high school if your scholarship is decent. I heard that the scholarships can be nearly anything, from grades to your eating form. Trust me, I heard a rumor someone got a scholarship because of their “superb eating form”.

Though the money is another story… It all depends on what the scholarship is really.

“Yuno is going to head to- Wow! Clover High!”

Everyone was whispering to each other now. Probably because no one who goes to this middle school has the guts to go to the most prestigious high school, where everyone is nearly guaranteed to get a job as a businessperson and even work with the Magicracy themselves! The acceptance rate is 0.5% so only a handful of people even get into the school! On top of that, most nobles can bypass the Entrance Exam, so only commoners and peasants who have the courage take the exam. Most of them fail thanks to our lovely schooling system that puts nobles in front of all citizens. For this guy to have the bravery to try for such a school and get a four-leaf on top of that is amazing! After spacing out I realized I was up next.

“Next, Cinnamon Lynndel.”

Right. I’m up. With my namesake colored hair in two short, low pigtails and a light blush on my speckled cheeks, I walked up to the stage. Oh gosh the attention is too much-

“Scholarship in pencil and charcoal arts! A three-leaf clover stamp!”

Thank god. This still doesn’t mean I will get into the high school of my dreams though.

“Cinnamon is going to, Clover High!”

The attention is too much! I could feel the cold sweat sliding down my uniform as I left the stage and scurried to my seat. They were probably wondering why not one, but two students of our school are even trying for Clover High. I’m probably not even going to get in anyways… After a couple more names were called and received their scholarships, the ceremony was over.

“Alright. With that the ceremony is-”

“WAIT!” A loud voice called from the crowd. I scanned to seats to find a short, ash-blonde kid yelling. Oh, it was the guy in my class, Asta wasn’t it?

“WHERE’S MY SCHOLARSHIP?!” He cried out. It seems like he didn’t receive one.

“A-ah…It seems like there’s been a mistake?” Dr. Drouot said nervously.

Suddenly, a couple of people ran inside the auditorium. They wore the Center Corp insignia on their clothes, along with the insignia of their Corporation Squad. It seemed like they were part of the Crimson Lions. I wonder why they came to this small school. They gave a scroll to the principle with a few whispered words. After that, the principle called Asta and gave him that scroll. Perhaps he received his scholarship? After all, the Center Corps are the helpers of the Magicracy, who sponsor the scholarship distribution. With that, the Awards Ceremony ended.

As I was walking back home, I saw Asta and the tall guy, Yuno I think, again. They seemed like they were talking about their scholarships or something. I sighed. Today has been such a long day. I need to go home and draw.

Little did I know, this small encounter that I passed off as just classmates, would become much, much more.


End file.
